MisDeeds
by DoobzNflyBoobs
Summary: She did something you should never do to a friend. Ino has secret that could ruin her life and other's around her. Could her secret come to the light and what would happen if anyone found out. I still suck a summary's but I hope you read.
1. Chapter 1

Public Note: Looking through my old stuff I found this story I must have wrote in High school.(Can't believe I kept something for so long) I think the concept is great but that fact that I didn't write a second chapter I have no idea what I'm going to do with this. I will continue to finish it however it's a keeper for sure. Review and tell me what direction you think it's going in I need some inspiration. Enjoy….

Her mind was not racing it was still clam, she thought. "Here comes Sakura smile and talk". Which is exactly what Ino did as her best-friend approached her?

"Ino good morning, I missed you best-friend, did you miss me?" She asked embracing Ino in a hug.

"Well you know I did we've never really been apart for too long". She said hugging her back.

Their short conversation was soon interrupted by the school bell.

"Oh well there goes my cue. See you at lunch Ino-Chan". She said walking out the class.

Almost as soon as Sakura walked out Sauske strolled in. "Here he comes", she thought to herself. Even though she strained from thinking about it the event of almost two weeks ago were still fresh on her mind. She could tell, written smugly on his face, Sauske would not forget. She thought maybe if she just ignored him the fact that he even existed, this feeling, would go away. Ino's plan almost thirty minutes in faltered because her cell was vibrating. She hesitated for a minute to grab her purse. But a quick glance over at the raven haired teen made her all but snatch open her purse. She punched on the touch screen phone to open her new text. It read: Don't try 2 act like this never happened by ignoring me. Her reply was quick and simple: I'm not! Do not bullshit me. We'll talk next hour kk. She mouthed ok to her phone and put it back in her purse. The teacher was probably saying something important but Ino was lost in a daze. What could he possibly want, she thought to herself. They already discussed the incident after the fact so what is there to talk about. He knows I wouldn't tell Sakura so….I don't understand it.

It ate away at her mind she had not even noticed the bell rang. She hurried her things together and walked to the door where Sauske patiently waited. As soon as he saw her he proceeded to walk ahead of her and lead them to the unused supply closet. Sauske opened the door for her soon after closing the door and locking it behind them. There was an awkward silence between the tow.

"I…I didn't tell her if that's what you think". Ino said breaking the silence.

He stood there a few more seconds before approaching her. He leaned in close to her their lips only inches away.

"I know you didn't Ino-Chan", he said.

"Then what did you ask me to come here for Sauske". She asked sternly.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled Ino in close and stuck his face on the side of her neck. Shivers went up her spine and throughout her whole body.

'I asked you here so that we can be like this again. I know how much you're going to miss this. So why not one last time to live out this fantasy of yours. I know you've always wished that you have me, why not now again Ino-Chan"? He asked whispering in her ear.

Maybe he was right; as long as he was with Sakura she could never have him. Sakura has everything so maybe it was time to get something she wanted. But Ino also knows that his is wrong. This type of betrayer was huge and this was her very best friend. It was not like a little secret between friends. No this was an affair of two untrustworthy parties.

"No Sauske this is wrong". She said meekly.

He did not stop however. His lips were already sucking and nipping on her spot. And those sly hands of his were up her skirt and pulling down her panties. Once in he worked his way down her woman hood and worked her fingers on her clit. Ino let out no sound and held her breath. He soon continued his travels and probed at her entrance.

"Get off of me". She yelled pushing him of her.

Ino's skin was all flushed and she was breathing a little harder than normal. She reached for her purse pulled out her inhaler and brushed pass Sauske out of the storage room. Half way down the hallway she stopped on the wall and slid down to the floor. This was not the first time she felt ashamed or guilty and it will not go away if she kept this up. He shoulder felt heavy for the rest of the day. Of course no one noticed her depressed mood but Sakura. Although she said nothing because Sakura knew that whatever was on Ino's mind she'd tell her when she was ready. But it did seem strange to her when Ino insisted Sakura walk home with Sauske today. She said she needed to talk to a counselor. Truth was the Ino was guilt stricken and did not want to risk blowing the secret. She waited until everyone was gone to head to her locker. Upon entering her locker there was a DVD attached to it, it said "Watch me". In scuffed at the thing but threw it in her purse anyways. She packed up the rest of her things and traveled on home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ino raced out the school as if to get away from the events of today. But no matter what it was engraved into the deep wrinkles of her brain taking control of her every thought pattern. When she was so sure she could get away before her stood Sakura. She thought she'd told her to go home with Sauske. Damn her for being the good friend she was. If there wasn't anything worse why did she have to be so good to her when she had blatantly disrespected not only her relationship but a lifetime of friendship?

"I know you told me to go but I just couldn't", she said grabbing Ino's wrist firmly. "So c'mon"!

Ino could do nothing but be dragged by the pink haired teen. No longer than about five blocks down they arrived at their favorite diner. Of all places. 'Why doesn't she stop trying to cheer me up, this is pointless', she thought to herself. Sakura led her to an open table in the back near the window. The waitress came over and Sakura ordered two Jasmine teas and some strawberry cake. There was a silence, making Ino even more uncomfortable than she previously was. Sakura turned her head, a look of concern graced her normally bright face, and began to speak.

"You've look horrible since I've come back. I know for certain there is something you're not telling me. Ino….if there is something bothering you tell me. "

'Damn it Sakura why do you have to be this way, no one asked you to be concerned about me.' She thought.

"If you've been keeping something in since I've left because you didn't have anyone to tell I'm here now". Sakura reached for Ino's hand and gripped it firmly. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that". Tears welled up in her big green eyes.

Why did she have to be like this. Being such a good friend while she had been horrible.

"Sakura"! Ino finally spoke. "I've been a little depressed lately you see…". She paused for a minute. "My father has been on my head about school and my future plans. You know I'm not good with stuff like that. I've just been feeling like I'm not good enough lately".

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ino just because you don't have everything planned out doesn't make you any less of a person. I know who you are and you'll figure it out-

'And blah blah blah blah blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. There she goes again, just let it go you idiot. I can't stand her right now. Stop being so quick to defend me and I slept with your BOYFRIEND', she thought to herself.

After listening to Sakura ramble on and Ino just sat and smiled as if she was relieved by everything Sakura told her. If that wasn't father from the truth. She actually couldn't stand her right now. All of this was just making her even more depressed. But she just stayed there playing the role of best friend. Sipping tea and eating cake like she never betrayed her trust at all. After they left the café' Ino headed to the lake.

This was her secret place to sit and relax. She could reflect on the events of today. As she looked into the water one would usually see a reflection of one's image. But as she gazed she only saw the depths of her shallow being. It was as if she was having an out of body experience. How did it end up like this? Who is this person I'm looking at? When did I come to hate myself? Is this how people perceive me? Self doubt clouded her mind.

"Who cares anyways what's done is done and you can never take it back. I'm done worrying about this bullshit. He'd never tell and neither would I, she doesn't need to know a thing", she said to herself.

Maybe if she could convince herself it was over then it would really be. She walked home , head low and dragging her feet.

"I'm home", she yelled.

But no response, apparently everyone is still out. Probably in the green house, good.

She grabbed her phone from her purse, went down her call log and dialed a number. I rang a few times until it was finally answered.

"Hey Ino"!

"Ten Ten I told you I wouldn't relax".

"I never told you to relax I told you "Do not trip".

"Whatever it doesn't even matter because he tried it with me again today".

"You didn't .I told you to stay your ass away from Sauske. What happened"?

"Nothing I started wheezing and I ran out".

"Well if it's one thing we know he can certainly get you out of breath in more than one way".

"Shut up".

"End it with Uchiha".

"You of all people should know how hard that is, aren't you still pinning over Neji-Senpai"?

"Stop trying to redirect the conversation and lets continue on with your problem. And since that's a fact then who better to tell you to give up on your fantasy about the two of you becoming lovers. He didn't want you when he had the chance and his mind hasn't changed since.

"Ugh"

"Quit groaning Ino your about to be 18, act like an adult. I have to go do some studying, Bye".

"Uhhh bye".

"And I would call the voice of freaking wisdom", she said to herself.

After some serious study time and dinner Ino got ready for bed. She sat at her vanity for a minute and then reached for her purse to grab her lip gloss. She felt around and notice a hard piece of plastic.

"What's this", she gazed upon the CD.

Thinking it pointless she threw it on the desk. With nimble hands she swiftly put her long golden hair into two French braid and laid herself to sleep.

Hours later Ino awoke to her phones alarm ringing across the room. The constant annoyance made her unwilling rise from her sleep. She ate the breakfast her grandmother prepared, took a shower and put on her school uniform. As she sat at her mirror she was contemplating on whether to wear her hair up, down, or in a braid. Just then she noticed that CD sitting on her desk. Ino looked at it for a minute before deciding to put it into the laptop.

As it played there was a grainy picture but as it cleared up she notice a familiar scene. Anger burned in her chest. At the end of the video there was a message to meet on the roof during lunch.

"WHAT THE HELL", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She stampeded out of the house and slammed the door behind her. The secret was out, somebody knew about her and Sauske. Whoever they were they had to Die!

To be continued…

A/N

Sorry for the wait I've wrote this chapter about 4 times trying to get a good setup and deciding where this is going to go. I'm excited to keep going. And after I finish the next chapter I'll upload up. Get ready to read. I'll be uploading a One-Shot soon so look out. And another story I planned out during work. Enjoy and review.

So I like Angry Ino, what about you?


End file.
